Will She, Wont She?
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: Alice must make a heartbreaking decision, to either leave wonderland or go home to London.The Hatter will try to help her but only she can make the decision. Was it the right choice? R


**Will She, Wont She?**

**Me-I don't own Alice in wonderland or do I?  
Jenna-*Shakes head* No you don't.  
Me-*Cries* But I'm Alice.  
Jenna - Cosplay doesn't count.  
Me-*Cries in corner* **

Alice was on the balcony overlooking the white queens' kingdom as her white dress swayed in the gentle breeze. The blonde looked at her closes fist and slowly opened her hand to reveal the clear bottle the purple blood of the wakagien. She sighed to herself.

She really did not want to go home, she wanted to stay here in Wonderland with the friends she made all those years ago from her childhood, but she couldn't leave her family. She remembered how the death of her father nearly tore her family apart and she couldn't put them through that again.

She found herself gazing out into an open space remembering having tea and the crazy conversations they would have. She would really miss those conversations because you'll never know what they would talk about next.

One of the many reasons she did not want to go home was her mother. She always wanted her to act "more lady like" She would scowled her for saying strange things and would tell her 'If you don't have anything proper to say, don't say anything' Ever since her father died she has not been truly happy until she returned to Wonderland. It made her sad to think of leaving this weird wonderful place. She was pulled out of her distant when she heard her name being called behind her.

"Alice" said a mysterious male voice.

When Alice turned around she saw none other than the Mad Hatter himself. She smiled slightly at the man but he could tell that she was upset about something.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned stepping closer to the girl.

"I'm fine" she lied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"You can talk to me Alice" he grinned "I can help you, there's no point bottling up your feelings"

She drifted her eyes to her hand that held the bottle. Inside the bottle was the very thing that would take her home. He understood then that she was trying to decide either will she, or won't she stay. In truth he did not want her to go, he wanted her to stay with him. Of course he would not tell her that, he wanted her to make the choice on her own and he wanted to help her make that choice even if it was to cause him heartbreak.

"What do you want to do" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"I-I want to s-, but I have to go back" she said quietly avoiding eye contact. She clenched her small fist harshly around the bottle.

"You don't have to do anything. It's what you want to do, not what anyone else wants" the Hatter said in a matter of fact tone. He stood in front of her and place his hand on her slender shoulder.

"I want to stay, but my fam-"

"Then stay" he said gently.

She bit her lip and her body tensed, _"It's not that easy" _she thought.

The Hatter examined the blonde girl closely. It saddened him that she was upset, he just wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't because he didn't know if everything _will_ be ok. He could tell that it was eating her up inside trying to make the decision and knowing he couldn't help her only made it worse because he knew she could only make a decision and he could not influence her in anyway because he would only drive her away or make her stay she could regret it in years to come.

He was pulled out from his train of thoughts when he heard Alice call his name softly "Hatter" He looked into to her eyes and before he knew it she broke down crying and he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"H-Hatter, I wanna stay! I wanna stay with you" she cried into his shoulder, "I-I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to go back to my life in London"

He pulled away from her and he looked into her eyes. He couldn't hide his emotions from her anymore. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers cupping her cheek gently with his hand. Alices' body tensed under his touch, but then relaxed as she melted into his kiss.

They pulled away and she smiled and her eyes swiftly looked down at the contents in her hand. The Hatters' eyes widened in sadness as he thought she had made the choice to go home. She then did something he did not expect, she threw the glass bottle over the side of the balcony and her smile grew as she looked at the Hatter. She hugged him, and he hugged back happily as he smiled into her shoulder. He would not make her regret this decision, he knows he will be hard for her leaving behind her family but, they'll get through it together.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading this! Please REVIEW or else NO TEA FOR YOU!! Hahaha!!**

**Thank you xoxInnerHollowxox for typing this up for me (god forbid I should do it myself) and helping me with ideas since Iost my plot  
Jenna – You never wrote it in the first place!  
Me – I diiiiid!!**


End file.
